Fresh Start
by SheaXimera
Summary: Lucy moves into her own apartment ken on starting a new chapter in her life! Even before her first day at college Lucy already runs into a certine blonde man with a sour attitude. Can her and Natsu's relationship last? Will they stay the same or change into new people? Friends are made and lost along the way! slight NALU but gearing toward LALU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!**

 **Here is my first ever fanfiction story. Please note that I will be using curse words along with stronger themes (sex and later abuse) so if you do not like to hear them please turn away now. I'm hoping to get the second chapter up today as well! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **-SX**

The midmorning sun shined brightly through the windshield of the blue Prius slightly blinding the blonde driver. Choosing to ignore the nuisance that was the sun, Lucy whipped into a parking spot as close to apartment block F as she could. While Fairy Tail Estates looked like most rundown college town apartments to Lucy it looked like heaven and the beginning of a new chapter in her life. She quickly jumped out of the car and took the steps two at a time to unlock her door as anticipation mounted her, just as quickly as she bounded up the stairs she went right back down and started the tedious task of moving boxes from the car into the tiny apartment.

By one o'clock Lucy had somewhat successfully moved her possessions into her apartment. All that remained in the car was Plue's bed and dishes. Lucy had chosen to leave the little winner dog at home for the first week so that she could get a routine down without causing the anxious dog to stress any more than necessary. Happily skipping down the stairs Lucy lost herself in her mind not paying attention the mountain of a man that was entering the stair way in front of her. There was a solid thwack as the busty blonde smacked into the wall of muscle.

"Shit! I'm so sorry bout that. I guess I was in my own world."

Lucy quickly tried to laugh off the incident, looking up into the snarling face of the man she ran into Lucy instantly regretted her timing. He was an intimidating sight that was for sure. Standing at a good six foot six, with strong broad shoulders that tapered down into a pair of tight hips the man was stunning; however, the snarl pulling his blonde brows into a v over his stormy blue eyes sent any admiration running and instead sent a chill of worry down Lucy's spine.

"Watch where you're fuckin' going Blondie." He huffed while pushing past the woman and stomping up the stairs his black coat swishing behind him.

"Well screw you too." She muttered tucking a piece of hair away and continuing her trip to the car.

Just as Lucy was about to close her trunk her cell phone lit up haphazardly switching over the bed to her other arm, Lucy dug out her phone from her pocket.

"You done yet Babe" Lucy smiled at the text laughing a little at her impatient boyfriend.

"Yep! Why what's up?"

"Cool imma head over"

"Way to invite yourself over Natsu. XD See ya soon!"

Sliding her phone back in her pocket Lucy made her last trip up the stairs. _Well at least I got my cardio for the day_ she thought to herself. Once back inside her apartment Lucy set about making a simple lunch of soup and salad for her and Natsu. While heating up the soup Lucy's thoughts drifted to her encounter with the blonde jerk _._ _Its not like I meant to run into him, there really was no need for him to get so butthurt over it! And he's blonde too! Stupid jerk, oh well it's not like I will be seeing too much of him anyway. I mean it's a big complex and all._ Lucy was shocked out of her thoughts by the sudden slamming of her door being forced open.

"BABE! Ya here ?!" Natsu shouted while haphazardly throwing his shoes off along with his coat.

"I'm in here! I made lunch if you are hungry." Lucy laughed to herself knowing that the pink haired boy was always hungry and that her statement was near pointless. For had she not have made lunch Natsu would have just ransacked her kitchen anyway until he found something to curb his munchies.

Natsu plunked himself down into one of the two chairs Lucy had set up at the card table that was for now acting as a dining table. His eyes slowly flowed her movements as she continued to prep lunch for him. His thoughts drifted between worrying about the new change in both their lives and what that could mean for them. As he continued to watch her his hunger started to grow the only problem was that it wasn't a hunger for food but rather for Lucy herself.

Natsu watched as her shirt slowly rose on her midriff from her reaching for a spoon. His eyes drifted up to her voluptuous chest that was stretching the poor shirt to the limits. Then to her supple lips that quirked at the edges suggesting that she was laughing to herself once more about something. Natsu continued to look over Lucy until their eyes met, and then in an instant, Natsu launched himself at her.

Lucy squealed in surprise and glee as Natsu swiftly picked her up and head to her bedroom. She could see the lust swimming in his black eyes. Natsu none to gracefully threw Lucy on to her twin bed then proceeded to crawl on top of her, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Natsu! You can't just throw me aro-" Lucy's chiding words were quickly silenced with a hungry mouth on hers. Natsu's tong made quick work of entering Lucy's mouth coxing out soft purrs of pleasure from the blonde girl. Warm hands slid up her pale thighs sending waves of anticipation to her core. Playfully teasing at the hem of her mini skirt only to move on to her breasts that were heaving from her labored breathing. Flashing her a grin Natsu unbuttoned her white shirt throwing it into some corner of the room not caring to see where it went. Natsu took but a second to look at her breast spilling from the lacy tan bra that barely contained her ample chest. Then moved on to getting rid of the skirt that kept him from sedating his hunger that was now raging.

Within minutes both Natsu and Lucy lay naked on her pink sheets, their breaths mingled as Lucy tried to pour her love and devotion into her kisses, while Natsu made easy work of exciting Lucy with his probing finders and needing growls. Once Natsu felt that Lucy was plenty slick and excited enough he quickly snapped his hips forward into hers.

"Ugh, Natsu" Lucy breathily moaned from both pain at the sudden intrusion and pleasure.

"Mavis, Babe" was all that Natsu growled back while he franticly thrusted into her warm heat. The power of his trust jarring the bed slightly and making the bed moan from their movements. Mavis, I really hope my neighbors don't hear this! Lucy worried silently only to be distracted by Natsu's sharp teeth biting at her shoulder causing a moan to escape her parted lips. Lucy could tell that Natsu was close to being sated from the jarring and uneven trust of the man above her. _Well, at least I can give him some pleasure, I'll just finish up late during my bath. She thought a little defeatedly as Natsu let out a guttural groan and collapsed on top of her._

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you burned the soup." Natsu mumbled with little interest.

"Shit!" Lucy all but threw Natsu off her as she grabbed for her discarded clothes and skidded into the kitchen. Dumping the ruined soup down the drain Lucy quietly laughed at Natsu's actions, knowing he would soon be moaning about how he was starving. Just as Lucy was about to open another can of soup Natsu lumbered out of her room.

"Let me just heat this up really quick and we can eat!" Lucy beamed at her boyfriend, but upon seeing what looked to be a distracted look cross his face her smiled wavered.

"Natsu? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sorry Luce. I heard ya!" Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and flashed her his signature grin and thumps up. Sitting back down in his original seat.

"You know Natsu, blondes are supposed to be the airheads." Lucy teasingly told Natsu as she plopped down a salad in front of the pink haired man. Who looked at the dish as if it had personally offended him.

"Lucy, why do you insist on eating rabbit food?!" He all but wined pushing around a piece of tomato like the child he was.

"Just hush up and eat it. Its good for you!" She shot back as she took her seat next to him.

After a few grumbles and peck at the salad they finished up lunch. Lucy made a small sigh as she stretched and got up to do the dishes.

"So, is Plue going to be here with ya? Cause if not I'm sure Happy wouldn't mind comin' over every now and then to keep you company!"

Lucy all but grimaced at the idea of the blue haired cat that seemed to have the feline version of ADHD running ramped in her tiny apartment.

"I appreciate the offer from you two but, I planned on going and getting Plue next weekend once I'm settled. Just so that he won't have too much to deal with." Her face lit up at the thought of her precious Plue. He was just the cutest little winner dog even if he had a bad shake to him.

"Well, if ya say so!" Natsu grinned at her and jumped out of his chair crossing the tiny kitchen to reach his girlfriend.

"Hey Babe, I need to get going. I still haven't checked my schedule for tomorrow." Natsu stated meekly as he rubbed the back of his head, knowing the chiding look his girlfriend would give him.

"Are you serious Natsu! You realize this isn't like high school! You can't just slack off and get by in college!" Lucy rolled her eyes at him just knowing this would be a recurring argument.

"I know, I know! I promise I'm not gonna slack off Luce!" Natsu quickly pecked her cheek as he made his escape out the door. Lucy laughed as she stood in her door way watching the pink haired idoit disappear down the hallway.

She slowly started to retreat into her apartment when suddenly the door in front of her place was ripped open. The first thing Lucy noted was the dark blue hair that was disheveled as a bean poll of a man stepped out of the door way laughing at something. Lucy stood in a state of shock as the blonde mountain from earlier stepped out of the apartment following the blue haired man. Lucy's mouth went dry as she locked eyes with the blonde.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The blonde muttered darkly as he slammed the door behind him close.

"What's ya problem now Boss Man?" The still snickering blue haired man turned around looking at the mountain not noticing the woman still frozen in the door way.

Snapping out of her daze Lucy glared right back at the man.

"Nice to see you again too, JerkFace." She shot hotly at him, finally taking note of the girl the blue haired man let out a low whistle looking her up and down.

"Gees Boss I knew you were mean but, keeping this pretty lady a secret from me is just plain evil." He chuckled lightly stepping closer to Lucy. He quickly shot out his had to her.

"Names Bixlow, but ya can just call me Bix or neighbor or lover. Ya know whatever floats your boat." Lucy took his outstretched hand, not noticing that the blonde man had stormed off down the hall.

"Lucy, pleasure to meet you I guess." She mumbled a little perplexed at the man in front of her.

Bixlow merely laughed and shook her hand. "Don't worry bout Boss Man he's just a sexually frustrated old man stuck in a 23-year-old's body!"

"BIXLOW LETS GO NOW!" The blonde roared down the hall. With a smirk and wink Bixlow ran down the hall to catch up with the angry man. Lucy stood there for a moment trying to presses what had just happened. Closing her door Lucy began to question her luck and how she was going to handle her new found neighbors.

Later on, that night Lucy laid in bed thinking about what her first day at Magnolia University would be like. Excitement and apprehension flowed through her veins. _I can't believe I'm going to start college tomorrow! I wonder if I should change my outfit…ugh I, don't know! Oh, man I'm going to have to make new friends and do stupid introductions with all my classes…What if I get lost... I feel so overwhelmed and I haven't even started! Mavis, I just wish you were here to help me Mom. I'm so nervous…_ Lucy's mind continued to race throughout the night but the pull of sleep slowly brought her eyes to a close and easing her mind into a soft hum.

 **Okay so chapter one might be rough! I'm sorry! Like I said this is the first time I have written a fanfic, and I always find starting a story or paper the hardest! Just a little note, I know right now it seems that I'm all for NALU but, I promise this will be a LALU. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I will see you lovelies later! XXO**

 **-SX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I want to just say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Y'all make my day when I read your comments and see that my story gained a new follower. I had a few things pop up last week and was not able to post chapter two as quickly as I would have liked but it up now! Song link for later - /31UPRhiixco  
-SX  
**  
 ** _BEP! BEP! BEP! BEP! BEP!  
_** "Ugh!" A pale hand shot out of a mass of pink and white comforters and fumbled blindly around the bedside till it found the beaten-up alarm clock. Slowly the rest of Lucy's body followed suit and emerged from her mess of a bed.

"I just hate mornings Plue, it really is the worst time of day," Lucy mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Lucy turned around to uncover the little dog that would somehow always end up under the covers with her. When she was unable to find, him she began to panic.

"Plue? Plue? Seriously where…Oh, right I left him at home." Feeling slightly silly Lucy stretched and headed to the shower.

She turned on the water and quickly set her phone on shuffle smiling as Queen's Killer Queen started playing. Carefully stepping into the tub Lucy lost herself to her feeling of the hot water washing away the sleep from her bones and easing her back into the world of the living. Once done with her tedious routine Lucy stepped out and feverishly wrapped herself in the towel still not fully awake.

 **BUZZ!**

Lucy lazily checked her phone to see if perhaps her father had changed his tone and decided to wish her good luck on her first day.

"BABE! CAN WE GET BREAKFAST?!" Lucy gave a small melancholy smile to the screen. Just as she was about to reply Lucy noticed the time in the upper right corner.

 _Shit! I'm going to be late on my first day!_

"I can't Natsu I'm sorry I'm running behind. Love ya!"

Her fingers flew over the keys trying to multitask. Lucy quickly changing into her prechosen outfit of a white button down shirt and a simple blue skirt Lucy headed for the door ready to start her fist day as a Fairy. She only slightly paused at her door wondering if Jerk Face would once again make an appearance, only to continue her dash to class.

Before Lucy knew it half the day had flown by and she was in her last and least favorite subject for the day. She quickly ducked her head into the room scanning for the perfect seat; one close enough to the board to see and hear but, not to close to become a target for small talk with the teacher.  
 _Aha! Got ya!_ Lucy speed up her pace and made a beeline for the seat only to have a slip of a girl slide into the seat before her.

"Humph" Lucy begrudgingly took the seat behind the blue haired girl only slightly pouting or so she thought.

"Oh, um I'm sorry were you wanting this seat? I mean I don't mind trading you if you would rather have this one..." Lucy looked up at the girl who had a slightly timid look to her. Feeling a bit like a spoiled brat Lucy smiled at the girl.

"Nah! I'm good here, sorry for the dramatics." She rubbed the back of her neck only feeling the tiniest bit awkward.

"Are you sure? I really wouldn't mind" The bluenett squeaked out.

"I'm positive! I mean it's not like I won't be able to see over you!" Lucy beamed at the girl hoping to lighten the mood. Thankfully for her, the girl chuckled.

"I guess that is true. I'm Levy by the way!"

"Lucy! It's nice to meet ya! Are you a freshman too?"

"Oh, no I'm a sophomore but I filled up my schedule last year before I could sign up for Dr. Orland's class."

"Oh, wow so you must really like physics. You sound really excited about this class." Lucy sweat dropped at the mere thought of what this class was going to entail for her. Levy nearly laughed at the look on Lucy's face lightly smacking her hand.

"Don't worry if you'd like we can be study buddies and I can help ya out!" Levy squeaked as her face was smothered in Lucy's chest from the unexpected hug.

"OMG YES! YES PLEASE! OH LEVY!"

Lucy was almost in tears from relief thanks to the blunette. Just as Levy opened her mouth to reply Dr. Orland stormed into the room a superior look plastered on her face and silencing the room with a glare. By the time class was let out Orland had assigned four worksheets and a project for the next two weeks.

 _Great…Physics with an evil teacher just what I need. Mavis why did I pick this class?!_ Lucy's anguish was clearly visible on her pretty face. Upon seeing her new-found friends panic Levy gently nudged Lucy with her hip and gave her a smile.

"Hey Lucy, don't panic too much! I told you I would help you! We will survive!" A look of complete determination shown through the blueneets eyes.

"Hehe, right thanks again Levy! I think it's safe to say that you're going to be my lifeline."

The two girls laughed as they continued down the sidewalk heading back to the open square of campus. The girls failed to notice two figures sprinting towards them. As the figures drew closer Lucy could hear them shouting something that sounded a lot like Levy!

"Hey uh, Levy I think those guys are calling for you." Levy's head tilted in confusion till she turned around and notice the two boys.

"Oh yeah, that's just Jet and Droy they're like my brothers!" Levy's voice showed the love and compassion she had for the two.

"Ah ok, well I need to head to work. But, I'll see you in class Wednesday, right?!" It sounded almost like a demand to Levy.

"Yes, I will be there! You really shouldn't stress so much LuLu it's not good for your skin." Levy laughed at her friend as she walked over to Jet and Droy. Lucy's face was a mask of shock that slowly morphed into terror her hand quickly darting around it, checking for any zits that might have appeared in the short span since class.

Once she was sure her face was still as pristine as it was when she left the house this morning Lucy, plugged in her headphones and headed off to work. When Narwhals are Awesome burst her peaceful walk Lucy all but ripped her headphones out. _Dammit, Natsu! Do you have to put the stupidest song on my phone?! Wait I haven't heard from him all day. Please don't let him be in trouble for picking a fight already!_ Lucy tried to ease her fear by sending her mischievous boyfriend a text but was unable to check her phone for his reply as she walked into the doors of her work.

Lucy was greeted by a sweet looking woman with snow white hair and the sweetest smile Lucy had ever seen standing behind the counter.

"Hiya! Are you Lucy?" The girl asked as she made her way towards Lucy.

"That would be me. I am looking for Mira? She said to just swing by after class."

"Well look no further I'm Mira! Welcome to my bakery! I do hope you enjoy working with us. I run the place along with my younger sister and brother. Oh, and don't worry if he starts shouting about being a man, just smile at him and continue on." Mira continued her speech about the bakery and its inhabits as she showed Lucy around and introduced her to her siblings.

"Well, I don't really know how much you know about baking, so why don't you come help me out front and then tomorrow we can see how you do in the back with Elfman." Mira gave a sweet smile but Lucy could tell there was an edge to her words leaving little to no room to disagree with the woman.

"Feel free to go home, Lucy! It looks like everything has slowed down now." Mira smiled at Lucy who was still replenishing the front case. Just after Lucy had clocked in and got her apron on a rush of students and faculty had swarmed the shop for Mira's baked goods. Lucy was shocked at how long the rush lasted and how demanding half the kids were.

"Are you sure Mira? I don't mind helping you clean up."

"No no, you have been more than enough help for one day. Go home and get some rest! I'm sure Elfman will be working you hard or well like a "man" as he would say." Lucy laughed at the statement having only been in the bakery for eight hours she already knew how true Mira's words were. Lucy waved goodbye to the siblings as she made her way out.

 _You know I don't think Elfman could go five minutes without stating something about being a man…_ Lucy laughed as she continued her walk home blissfully listening to her music. As Lucy neared her complex she noticed that there was a motorbike in the lot that was not there yesterday. The bright yellow and black paint job on the street racer grabbed any passerby's eye. Huh, I wonder who in their right mind would get on something like that? Lucy rolled her eyes as she walked through the door and up to her apartment. She was looking down at her phone and not paying attention when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Aieeeee!"

"Ow! Mavis Luce, it's just me!" Lucy's heart was still beating a mile a minute as she turned around to face her culprit who laid against Bixlow's and Jerk Face's door.

"What the Hell Natsu! You can't scare me like that and not expect to get kicked!"

"I just wanted to stop by and tell ya somethin'." Natsu merely mumbled under his breath as he rubbed the bruise he was sure forming on his abdomen.

"I'm sorry. Are you coming in or just going to lay there?" Natsu slowly pushed himself up off the floor and followed the blonde into her place. He flopped down none to gracefully onto the small brown sofa leaving little space for Lucy to perch on.

"So, what's up? Do you want me to make dinner? I'm not too hungry seeing as how I tried a lot of stuff at work. But I can make you something so you don't have to go to the meal hall."

"Eh, Nah I'm good. I don't really plan on staying too long Luce, I just wanted to tell ya I got accepted into Theta Chi!" Natsu's grin was so big Lucy thought his face would split in two. She was happy for him but knew that Natsu tended to like to party and fight more than study.

" That's great Natsu! But, are you sure it's such a great idea just now? I mean don't you think you should see how you do in school first before you start joining the frat?" Lucy tried to put it delicately but could see the instant change in his demeanor. His smile dropped and his black eyes became stormy.

"What ya mean Lucy? You don't think I can handle it?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. I just want you to maybe slow down and think about it. I mean it is just the first day and all." Natsu was becoming more and more agitated with each word that leaf Lucy's mouth.

"I can handle it, Lucy! Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am happy for you!" Natsu shoot to his feet nearly scaring Lucy into falling off the arm of the sofa.

"No! If you were happy for me you would just leave it be! You can go to work and class all day and its fine but when I find something to fill my day up with it's a problem?!" Natsu's voice had begun to rise and Lucy knew that this conversation was not going to end on a happy note. Lucy cast her eyes to the worn carpet avoiding the angry glare Natsu was sending her way.

"I didn't mean it like that." Lucy's voice was deflated and barely a whisper.

"Then why say anything?! You know what fuck this!" Lucy's eyes flashed up as she saw Natsu storm out of her door slamming it closed so hard that her picture of her mother fell off the wall next to the door. Lucy slowly slid off the arm and fully into the sofa, tears streamed down her alabaster cheeks. She knew that this fight was stupid and that Natsu's temper was out of control, but it didn't change the fact that she was hurt by his reaction to her trying to help.

Lucy cried herself to sleep that night unaware that their fight had been overheard across the hall.

"Hey, Boss Man you ok?" Bixlow looked up from his laptop as his blonde roommate came through the door with a more pissed off look than normal. Said blonde just grunted and threw his leather bag down by the door.

"Did ya hear that fight between Cosplayer and the pink guy?" Laxus stopped untying his boots to give his friend a look of complete annoyance and confusion.

"The fuck you talking about now? Who is Cosplayer?" Bixlow's shoulders shook lightly with his mirth at the look on his friend's face.  
"Ya know the chick you ran into and threw a fit over yesterday."

"I swear you are the dumbest person I know. But to answer your question yes." Laxus rolled his eyes and walked into the mess that was their living room. Laxus had been in the hall when he heard the last of their conversation and witnessed a pissed Natsu all but shatter the door. _Pinky must need to change his tampon, then again Blonde does seem like one to push buttons to no end._

"Ya know you're almost as bad as a woman listening to all the gossip you do." Laxus was amused with the stuttering he received from Bix at his comment.

"Fuck you Asshole. I'm heading to work." Not bothering to reply Laxus surfed through the channels looking for something to entertain him for a little while. But, no matter how much he tried to avoid it his thoughts kept drifting to the blonde next door…  
 **  
Ok guy that all for now! I will TRY to post again Wednesday but, no promises. Also, I know it's starting out slow but, I really don't like stories that just jump right to the point it's anticlimactic. But we are one step closer to LALU! YAY! Also, I know that Natsu is starting to shift away from his OC style but, I kinda need him to for how I want this story to go. Alright, Lovelies! Y'all have a good night!  
-SX  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Lovelies, thank you for being so patient with me on the latest update. I had a family member pass suddenly, and could not find the time to write. Thank you to all our new subscribers/reviews! Y'all are amazing~**

 **-SX**

 _"_ _Then why say anything?! You know what fuck this!" All she could see was the flapping of his coat tails as he stormed through her door, a ghostly hand reached out to him. "Please just let me explain, please." A sob racked her body as his glare sent a chill down her spine before he disappeared with the slamming of the door._

Lucy woke with a start, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing. Her eyes frantically searched the room as her mind raced back to reality _. It was just a dream. It was just a dream! It was just a tiny fight I shouldn't be having nightmares about this. Then again, we haven't really talked a whole lot since the fight…He probably just needs his space. Yeah, that's it._

Once Lucy could catch her breath she looked over at her pink alarm clock that read 8:00 am. _Perfect I can get dressed and head out!_ Lucy jumped out of bed and put on the same pants from yesterday and her favorite blue hoodie, not really caring how she looked. Lucy was bouncing with excitement by the time she finished brushing her hair. She could not wait to be home and with her precious Plue once more. It was finally Saturday and she was going back for the little dog and to see her family, but mostly just to grab her partner in crime.

In all her excitement Lucy forgot to check out her peephole for her neighbors like she had been doing every time she left her apartment. She did not want to chance another encounter with the duo seeing as how her last one left her confused and miffed all at the same time. Lucy had just shut her door and was about to run down the stairs when Bixlow came meandering up to his door. Inwardly groaning to herself Lucy braced for the conversation she knew was coming. But to her surprise, Bixlow merely grunted what she presumed to be a "mornin'" and then fumbled to open his door. Not wanting to push her luck Lucy quickly darted to her car and set off on her journey home.

Laxus had just sat down at the rickety dining table with his breakfast when he heard what could only be a hungover Bixlow trying to get the door to open _. Oh, this is going to be fun._ An evil smirk slowly crept on to Laxus' face as his roommate finally got the door open.

"Stupid fucking door, stupid fucking Canna and her drinking." A very haggard looking Bixlow muttered as he trudged his way through the hall toward his bedroom.

"ROUGH NIGHT I TAKE IT?!" Laxus had to hold back his laughter from hearing Bixlow all but crumple to the floor clutching at his ears.

"Fucking prick! Be quite!"

Laxus snickered as he munched on his bacon still watching Bixlow get up off the hardwood floor. The same evil smirk still stamped on his face, and laughter dancing in his blue eyes.

"You're a fucking dick ya know that?" Bixlow glared at his roommate contemplating why he ever even thought moving in with the jerk was a good idea. Laxus merely shrugged his shoulders seemingly bored now with the situation. Bixlow continued to glare at the blonde hoping he would burst into flames on the spot.

Laxus began to grow annoyed with being stared at while he ate shot back a glare.

"You just going to stand there and glare at me all morning?"

"Yeah, like I want to see your ugly mug all day." Rolling his eyes Bixlow decides to head back to his room and escape the blonde until his headache subsided a little. Just as he went to shut his door he remembered seeing another blonde in the hall.

"Oh, by the way, your best friend was out this morning."

"And I care why?"

"Dunno just thought I'd let ya know seein' as how ya got the hots for her and all." Bixlow chuckled to himself as he heard Laxus choke on his breakfast at his latest jab. He quickly shut and locked his door as he heard the chair tumble over knowing that Laxus would be on him soon. Sure, enough not a moment later pounding at the door was Laxus.

"Just because you have the hots for anything' in a skirt doesn't mean I do!" The blonde continued to pound at the door in hopes of causing the man inside any amount of pain he could. Whatever I have better things to do than to deal with the Drunk's stupid remarks.

Giving up on the door Laxus grabbed his leather bag and yellow helmet and set off to his gramps' bar.

Lucy slammed her car into park as soon as she pulled up to her family's mansion. knowing she would get reprimanded if her brother saw what she just did, Lucy quickly ran up to the front door and burst through it. Her brown eyes scanned the floor for the white little ball of fur, feeling only slightly disappointed when she didn't see him right away. A small pout showed on her face as she closed the door with much less enthusiasm.

"Really, Lucy?! Did you expect the poor dog to know you were coming home? Much less be able to make it down the stairs on his own?" Lucy turned to see her brother laughing at her as he leaned against the doorway to the grand foyer. His hazel eyes danced with merriment behind his black-rimmed glasses. Lucy watched as he pushed off the doorway and lazily walking over to her slightly reminding her of a cat.

She still had the same pout on her face when she replied, "Yeah, I guess I didn't think about it. I kinda got too excited about seeing him." Lucy's head snapped up at the sound of his laughter and the feel of his hand landing on her shoulder.

"No worries, Sis. I won't tell Azura!" Lucy sweat dropped at the idea of her older sister finding out about how she made a fool out of herself yet again. The blue haired girl never lets Lucy get away with anything to the point where Lucy had been asked by friends if her sister hated her. Lucy knew that Azura loved her, but she also knew that Azura took their mother's death the hardest and that Lucy looked like an identical copy of her mother.

Snapping out of her thoughts Lucy grinned back at her brother, "Thanks, Loke! I didn't think you would be home this week. I thought you had a business meeting or something?"

The ginger just winked at her as he ushered her into the grand foyer.

"Eh, I did but chose to cancel it. I figured you needed someone to talk to about your first week at school. And who better to do that than your awesome older brother." Lucy rolled her eyes at his antics, but she was grateful none the less for the gingers thoughtfulness.

Lucy knew that she would not be seeing much of her father or sister today. Both seemed to almost avoid Lucy at every chance they got. Her father did so by immersing himself in his work, he claimed it was to ensure that the family wealth continued. While her sister either locked herself in her room or went over to her boyfriend's place.

Loke could see that his sister was thinking about the rest of the family. Her smile faded and her eyes held a look of grief and guilt. Knowing the look didn't suit her Loke brushed up against her easily knocking her into the wall. Snapping her out of her thoughts he merely beamed at her when she shot him a glare.

"Come on Grumpy, let's get some lunch and you can tell me all about your week."

"Whatever Gingy." Lucy's laugh rang down the halls as her brother shot his tongue at her. The two ate a simple lunch and Loke listened intently to Lucy's words. His brows knitted at her mentioning of the fight her and Natsu had along with how little they had spoken since.

"I wouldn't worry too much Lu. I'm sure Pinky just had a rough day or something. Maybe try calling him once you get back?" Loke watched as Lucy played with the crust she tore off her sandwich. When she continued to play and not answered him Loke cleared his throat and gave her a pensive look when she met his eyes.

"Yeah ok." She said glumly. She slid off the bar stool and grabbed her plate heading back to the kitchen. Once she placed the plate in the sink she headed off to her room still contemplating what had conspired this past week. Lucy meekly pushed open her bedroom door not noticing the white bullet that came flying at her ankles.

A frenzy of yips met her ears as she looked down at the little wiener dog. Lucy burst out laughing as she watched Plue "dance" on his hind legs his stubby tail putting off his balance due to too much excitement.

"I missed you too! Yes, I did! Oh, my." Lucy continued to laugh as she picked up the small dog that was shaking with joy and tried to lick her face every chance he got.

"Are you ready to go to our new home?" Plue merely yipped at her and tried once more to grace her with his kisses. Lucy moved to her bed wanting to cuddle with the small dog for a few hours before they started their ride back to her apartment.

After Lucy and Plue ate dinner with Loke they set off for Fairy Tail Estates.

 _Oh, come on Plue! Just sit still and you wouldn't get so sick!_ The duo had made it almost all the way home before Plue had started to get car sick. Lucy had been lucky enough to pull over and get him out of the car before he threw up. She was pushing her luck now trying to get back before another round of vomiting hit the small dog.

"Just hold it a little longer ok? We are almost there I promise." The small dog whined as he slides in the seat as Lucy swung the car into the parking lot. Yanking her keys out of the ignition Lucy swept Plue up into her arms and raced up the stairs.

Lucy barely noticed the blonde standing outside her door trying to get into his own place. Lucy's mind quickly registered the wrenching noise Plue was making. Knowing she only had a small window of time to get her door open before he once again got sick.

"Hey!" Laxus had just turned around when he felt something small and furry shoved into his chest. His reflects kicked in as he grabbed whatever it was and looked at the smaller blonde who was frantically trying to open her door _. The fuck?_ Laxus glanced down as he too took notice of the strange noise that was coming from what he now knew to be a dog in his hands.

"Thank Mavis!" Laxus eyes shot up to Lucy who had now opened the door and quickly snatched the dog out of his hands and ran into her place.

"What the fuck?" Still stunned and not sure as to what had just happened Laxus stood in the hallway a few more moments until. Lucy sheepishly came back to the doorway.

"Um, I'm sorry about that. Plue doesn't do well in cars, and I kinda need both hands to open the door. So, uh thanks for holding him!"

Laxus just gave Lucy a look of disbelief. "You shoved a car sick dog into my arms…"

"Uh yeah..." Lucy felt a little bad for doing so and squirmed under the intense look the man in front of her was giving her.

"The thing could have puked on me and you just shoved it into me anyway? The hell kind of dog was that anyway? "Laxus was now leaning against his door only slightly as annoyed as his voice sounded. He smirked internally as he watched the busty blonde in front of him glare up at him. Laxus took note of how her hair looked better up than its usual down he had seen.

"Yeah well, he didn't so get over it! And he is a dachshund!" Lucy said indignity as she continued to glare at the man _. Wait did he always have that scar?_ Lucy's glare falters slightly as she finally took notice of the lightning bolt scar that graced his right eye. Lucy then took note of how big the man was and how nicely his black shirt clung to his chiseled body. A slight blush began to form on her cheeks.

Laxus smirked as he noticed the blush that was forming on her round cheeks. Just as he was about to ask her if she liked what she saw he heard her phone go off.

"Yeah, whatever Blondie. Go deal with your sick winner." He laughed at the look she gave him and waved over his shoulder as he entered his apartment _. Playing with Blondie might be amusing after all._ Laxus chuckled darkly to himself deciding to run into the blonde bombshell more frequently. He didn't notice the questioning start Bixlow was giving him.

"Whatever ya thinkin' can't be good."

Laxus gave an evil smirk to the bluenett, "Ya know I think we should get to know our neighbor a little better." Laxus sat in his leather chair as plans to do just so started to form in his mind.

" Uh…Ok?" Bixlow still just as confused and worried as before gave his roommate one last glance before sauntering off to the kitchen. He knew better than to try and talk his friend out of any idea, it always just ended up with him getting a smack to the head and a raging headache.

Lucy shut her door slightly confused at what she was feeling towards the blonde next door. Picking up her phone she noticed that Natsu had tried to call _. Well, Loke did say to call him when I got home_. On the third ring, Natsu finally picked up the phone.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was dealing with a sick Pule."

"So that's where you been all day? I tried to come over but, you wouldn't answer the door." Lucy stared at her phone as she heard Natsu's angry voice coming through.

"Yeah, I told you I was going to go get him. Why didn't you try to call me before you came over?"

"I shouldn't have to ask to come over Lucy, I'm your boyfriend!"

"I'm not trying to fight with you I'm just saying if you would have called it would have saved you a trip over here."

"Whatever Lucy, I'm going out tonight so I'll just talk to you tomorrow." Before Lucy could say another word Natsu had already hung up.

"I love you too." Plue noticed the sad look on his master's face and walked up to her whining at her.

"I'm ok Plue. I just don't get why he's so angry." Lucy set her phone on the side table and flopped down on the sofa with Plue curling up in her lap. Soon enough Lucy was drifting off to sleep as images of spiky blonde hair and lightning danced in her mind's eye.

 **Ok, guys, that is all for now. Sorry about the slow pace I'm still trying to figure out how to jump to the next step of Lucy and Laxus getting together. I am however sure that it will happen within the next two chapters. The reason I picked Aquarius and Loke to be Lucy's siblings is because I really love the relation Loke and Lucy have. As with Aquarius I think she fits perfectly into an older sister roll for Lucy, seeing as how she does love Lucy but won't show it. Oh, and here is what I envision Plue looking like** **images/search?view=detailV2 &ccid=%2bPEE%2fV64&id=1DE02CF17BDC1E08D24B69A884B2EB0FA736B925&q=dachshund+white&simid=608018652989491218&selectedIndex=0&ajaxhist=0**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I will see y'all later!**

 **-SX**


End file.
